Asleep
by peanutfreak
Summary: Remus will not sleep until he finishes his book, and Sirius will not leave until Remus goes to bed, not as short as it used to be.
1. Asleep In My Arms

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so reviews/feedback are appreciated!**

**This is in Sirius's POV.**

_Asleep In My Arms_

"Come on Remus you need some sleep," I coaxed, "it's nearly midnight." The marauders had been sitting in the common room all night; we were alone now, but Remus was determined to finish his book.

"Fine, Peter and I will go to bed without you." James then grabbed Peter by the wrist and practically dragged him upstairs.

I was not going to give up that easily though "Remus, I will sit here and just watch you until we can both go upstairs!" perhaps I should choose my words more carefully, because I heard Pete snicker from halfway up the stairs.

I held fast to my promise and watched Remus read for another two hours. I was looking into the fire for a moment when I felt Remus' head on my shoulder, he had fallen asleep, _finally, _I thought,_ I can get some sleep_. I slipped a bookmark into the book, picked up Remus, and carried him up the stairs. _Werewolves are heavy! _I made a mental note not to carry Remus again.

I set the boy in his bed, and sighed. _He really does look nice just lying there peacefully, not stressing over exams or the full moon or anything. _And with that thought, I leaned over the bed and kissed Remus on the cheek. I sighed again and tiptoed over to my bed, _That felt good._

**A/N: Did you likey? Review please! **

**The next chapter will be the same story but in Remus's POV.**


	2. Asleep In Your Arms

**A/N: Same story, Remus' POV, read and review!**

_Asleep In Your Arms_

The rest of the marauders could sit with me all night or not, I was going to finish my book, and I didn't care that it was midnight.

"Come on Remus you need some sleep." well Sirius could coax all he wanted, I was not budging.

"Fine, Peter and I will go to bed without you." I saw James yank Pete up the stairs out of the corner of my eye.

But Sirius was much more stubborn than James, "Remus, I will sit here and and just watch you until we can both go upstairs!" I heard Peter snicker, _what's so funny_? I thought, then I realized what he had laughed at. _Wow__ Pete, even Sirius didn't seem to see anything perverted about that one. _

Two hours later we were still sitting there, but I was getting really tired. I must have dosed off, because the next thing I remember was someone picking me up, _Sirius_. _But why would he bother? Surely he would have just let me sleep on the couch. _Then I realized something else, _he must think I'm still asleep! Well I guess that's for the better._

As he set me in my bed I heard him sigh, w_hat was that about? _I wanted to open my eyes, but something told me he was still there. Then I almost opened my eyes—_Sirius just kissed me! _My heart was racing, _did he really just do that? _Sirius sighed again, and I was glad I had pretended to stay asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I have ideas for other POVs, but I won't write them unless you go to the pole on my profile and vote for who I should write first!**


	3. Asleep In His Arms

**A/N: Jamsie won! (not that very many people cared enough to vote) but anyway James' POV, earlier that day.**

_Asleep In His Arms_

It was Saturday afternoon, and Evans had just rejected me...again. _Perfect, _Sirius had just walked in.

"Hey James, you look down, what's wrong?" but he knew all too well what had happened.

"You know what happened." at this he smiled and said teasingly,

"Okay let me see," he pulled out a spare piece of parchment "that makes three hundred and ninety seven, what number did you say you would give up on?" We both laughed, but then Sirius sighed, he suddenly looked sad.

"Sirius, is something wrong with you? I mean, you seemed happy a second ago."

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I don't feel anything for any of these girls, and there isn't a single girl who makes me feel like Lily makes you feel. I think it's part of the reason I get girls so easy, I flirt with them for fun and I don't get nervous because it doesn't matter to me."

I raised a questioning eyebrow, _where is he going with this?_

"Look James, I need to tell you something important, I...well I, I, um, er, I...I think I'm gay."

"Oh," _now I see where he's going with this, but Sirius Black, Hogwarts womanizer, man stud of Gryffindor is gay? _

"And the thing is, I'm...in...love...with...er...Remus." Sirius looked down, he was blushing bright red, _Sirius is blushing? And wait did he just say he liked Remus? Really? _A tear fell down his cheek_ Oh my god Sirius is crying! I'll help him win the boy of his dreams if it's the last thing I do._

That night we walked into the common room to see Remus buried in homework, and I made sure Sirius could sit next to him.

* * *

Hours later we were all still sitting there, Pete and I were bored, but Sirius seemed content just sitting there next to a certain werewolf .

"Come on Remus you need some sleep." _Sirius' sensitive side has come out form hiding, I think I should get these two alone._

"Fine, Peter and I will go to bed without you." And I grabbed Pete and puled him up the stairs, I knew Sirius would not give up on Remus.

"Remus, I will sit here and just watch you until, we can both go upstairs!" _Really Sirius? _Pete snickered, _wow Pete it's not that funny._

I sat on my bed and waited, wanting to see what would happen when they finally came upstairs, and I was sitting there for over two hours when finally I heard footsteps. I peeked through my curtains and saw Sirius carrying Remus to his bed. _Aw, Sirius definitely has a sensitive side. _Then he stood there for a second before leaning in a kissing him, and laying down in his own bed. _Did Remus just move? No he couldn't have._

**A/N: So much longer than the last two chapters, I almost made it two chapters but then I decided that it should be new chapter with new POV. I have this story all figured out now, and I think it will be three more chapters, all three of the POVs from my poll. I appreciate your reviews!**


	4. Asleep In Whose Arms?

**A/N: James may have won, but I've decided to write all of the other ones from the poll as well! Enjoy! I appreciate Bottlebrush, Lizzy0308, cutegixie, Leftshoe4613, and i loveteddyvictorie jamesoc for reviews! And everyone who favorited/alerted! **

**This is Peter's POV, sometime between James and Sirius' conversation in the last chapter.**

_Asleep In Whose Arms?_

The marauders were all sitting together in the great hall, nothing unusual, but James kept giving Sirius this look, _great,_ _I sense a prank. _Sirius also kept looking at Remus, but not like James, _what are they up to? And what is that look in Sirius' eye? It's hard to tell with Sirius._

That whole day James looked like he was up to something, which he probably was, and Sirius acted awkward with Remus, _Sirius is awkward? That sounds more like James and Lily!_

* * *

That night, James, Sirius and I walked into the common room and sat next to Remus, who was already doing his homework. By ten we had all finished and, James, like myself, was getting restless, but somehow Sirius did not seem to mind just sitting. Remus was reading a book _why am I not surprised?_

"Come on Remus you need some sleep." _We all need sleep Sirius but Moony is reading, it will take more than that. _

"Fine, Peter and I will go to bed without you." James then proceeded to drag me up the stairs.

Then I heard Sirius' voice from the bottom of the stairs, "Remus, I will sit here and just watch you until, we can both go upstairs!" I couldn't help but snicker, what he said really wasn't that funny, but I now had a hunch about those looks.

* * *

When I woke up I heard James and Sirius talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying until, "James, I kissed him!"

_Suspicions confirmed. _

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up on the weekend, I had originally planned to post one chapter every weekend, but I have no idea what happened guys! I was too sick to do much at all yesterday, in fact typing the first few paragraphs was about my best achievement. I wanted to write it earlier today, but I became obsessed and read the whole second half of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I finally finished the series! But having not finished it until today I wonder why I have been writing fan fiction at all...**


	5. Asleep I Lost Him

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys, was not letting me access my story. This will be the last chapter, I just think that if I try to write Sevvy into this too it will begin to suck, so I'm just writing one more chapter.**

_Asleep In The End_

_Oh great, another failed attempt to woo me "_No James, I will not go out with you." _three hundred and ninety eight._

"Lily, I wasn't going to ask you out I-"

"Sure you weren't"

"I wasn't! I was going to ask if you had heard the rumor about what happened with Sirius last night." James said _that _all in one breath.

"No I didn't, why?" but I never got my question answered, because James had run off,

"Don't worry Padfoot! Nobody overheard us!" and he was halfway across the hall yelling to Sirius about their 'big secret', _idiot._

"Hey Lily! I need to tell you something, it's really important!" Remus had just come up from behind, me, he was tho only one of the marauders who wasn't a complete prat,_ he looks like he's just been sent a lifetime supply of chocolate._

"Last night, I fell asleep in the common room and then I don't really remember but Sirius kissed me when he thought I was still asleep, nothing big just a peck on the cheek but-" Remus didn't finish his sentence, he looked like he was in a trance.

"Wow Remus great for you!" _But not great for me, I have absolutely no chance now. I should have told you, even if James would have killed us, but now I can't do anything, at least Rem will be happy._

**A/N: The end! I feel kinda bad for what I did to Lily but, I promise I will make it up to her with a wonderful fic about her and her Slytherin vs. Gryffindor love! Suggestions for next story in reviews or PM's are appreciated, especially marauders era! Sirius and Remus send their love to my reviewers!  
**


End file.
